List of Quotes - Lady
Lady Intro Solo Begin *Let's clean up and go home! Solo Finish *Mother, lend me your power! Victory Paired Characters Akira Yuki & Pai Chan Intro Lady: What's a movie star doing in a place like this? Pai: Things just work out that way sometimes. And Akira begged me to come. Akira: Hey, you're the one who's always dragging me around, Pai. Chris Redfield & Jill Valentine Intro Chun-Li & Morrigan Intro Lady: Chinese martial arts, eh. It'd be easier if you just used a weapon. Chun-Li: And walk around weighed down by weapons? Why do that when I can just kick the bad guys? Morrigan: Either way, its our enemies that I feel bad for in the end. Dante & Demitri Maximoff Intro Dante: It’s hard to work in time for a date with all this fighting. Lady: I thought I told you that I’m not into men who reek of blood. Demitri: Hm? But I haven’t drank any blood for some time now. Victory Demitri: A droll show. It could be that you just don’t understand my refined tastes. Lady: With moves like that? Dante, is this guy joking? Dante: Us commoners just can’t understand the lofty ideals of nobles. Frank West & Hsien-Ko Intro Lady: So as a journalist, I take it you like to keep your scoops close at hand? Frank: That’s just how things worked out. But, the real scoop is still to come. Hsien-Ko: What?! So I’m just some sort of lucky bonus? Gemini Sunrise & Erica Fontaine Intro Haken Browning & Kaguya Nanbu Intro Haken: You really brought out the whole armory. Why put it all onto one weapon? Lady: That machine gun of yours does look very versatile. Kaguya: I also highly recommend my Zankantou Ichiro Ogami & Sakura Shinguji Intro Jin Kazama & Ling Xiaoyu Intro Kite & BlackRose Intro BlackRose: Bazookas and machine guns... The World doesn't have any of that. Kite: Guns and bazookas could be nice. Maybe we should ask Aura. Lady: Don't think you can drag me into your online game! Kogoro & Mii Intro Lady: You’re a detective, right? You think you can track down demons? Kogoro: I can never refuse a request from a beautiful lady, so I’m willing to give it a shot. Mii: Ahem! Hey Kogoro, you might want to wipe that drool off your chin! KOS-MOS & T-elos Intro Kurt & Riela Intro Reiji Arisu & Xiaomu Intro Lady: Do all devil hunters in Japan work with devils? Xiaomu: I’m not a devi! I am a bit devilish though♪ Reiji: She’s just another disagreeable imp. Ryu & Ken Masters Intro Soma Schicksal & Alisa Amiella Intro Toma & Cyrille Intro X & Zero Intro X: A devil hunter, huh? I look forward to working with you, Lady. Lady: I’m looking forward to seeing you Maverick Hunters in action, too. Zero: We all do pretty much the same thing. Let’s get started. Yuri Lowell & Estellise Sidos Heurassein Intro Lady: Does your guild also hunt down devils? Estelle: We take up any job, with our names as Brave Vesperia on the line! Yuri: Hold on now! We don’t know exactly what she’s asking. Zephyr & Leanne Intro Zephyr: A bazooka combined with a bowgun, huh. Interesting. Lady: Why? Surely you’ve seen something like this before? Leanne: We only have three types of weapons. Victory Zephyr: Not bad, Lady. You can flip pretty fast. Leanne: Your balance in the air is great too! Lady: You two have some pretty strange standards for marksmanship.